To Touch the Ground
by livelifeforlove
Summary: Alfred meets the ghost of Arthur Kirkland a lonely man who died in a car crash. Being the hero he is he wants to help but he finds himself falling for this angel. USUK and other pairings. Human AU. Cover by xxspoon. TO BE REWRITEN
1. Prologue

To Touch the Ground

Prologue

He was late. Him! What would he say to the kids he always gives a hard time over coming to class late? What could he say? Why was he running late? Well it was not his fault. No, it was his little brother who messed up his schedule this morning. But that did not matter now all that mattered was getting there on time.

Arthur ran down the crowed streets where people were walking around leisurely. Was no one else in a rush this morning? He pulled his bag closer to his chest trying to bring in the warmth of his own body heat by hugging himself.

He pulled himself to a stop at a street corner waiting for the road to clear. When the red light came he began his run again. He stopped when he heard a noise from behind him. _Watch out_. That what the man said. Watch out for what? The answer came all too quickly he heard the screeching of the breaks that did not come quick enough. He was frozen with fear unable to think strait he stood there watching the end come.

And it did. The last thing he saw was the bright flash of the headlights before an empty blackness descended on him.


	2. Outside Our Front Door

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of to touch the ground! I hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction!**

**Warnings: language (not so much yet but later on), character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts)**

**Character guide **

**Arthur Kirkland: England**

**Alfred F. Jones: America**

**Yao: china**

**Ivan: Russia**

**Mathew: Canada**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 1

Outside Our Front Door

_That really hurt._ That was his first thought as the foggy blackness finally started to fade. His second thought was how cold and uncomfortable he was. He slowly opened his eyes and haled himself up to realize he was sleeping on a bench at a bus stop. Most would be a little more worried but this was not the first time he woke up in a strange place_. How much did I have to drink last night to end up here?_

He proceeds to stand up and try to regain his thought of just what happened. He looked to his right as he heard sirens in the background. There was a small crowd of people all looking on the scene before them. He could see smoke rising from a car that had hit a lamp post. It was a car accident.

Arthur walked over curious of what exactly was going on. He found his way there through the crowd but saw nothing of particular inters so he turned to walk away when the conversation between two police offices caught his attention.

"It was a drunk driver this early in the morning? What was he drinking all night?" one officer said to the other half joking half serious.

"Yeah something along those lines." The other officer replied. "We are going to have to block this whole road for a while so traffic is really going to start building up with people on there way to work."

"That's going to be a pain. Hey, do you know the name of the victim? I need to look up who we are supposed to notify."

"Um… I have it written down somewhere from his id." He started going through his pocket looking for what he was looking for. "Um… Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

A lone man walked briskly down the street. He was very upset. Once again he was alone his partner has left him to go to who knows where. They were supposed to be a team but he would always go off on his own and never tell where he had been. Really he should be used to it by now his partner was the type of person to just disappear.

Right now Yao should be working but he could only do so much on his own so his first task was to find Ivan. He knew his partner well after years of working with him so he has a vague idea where he might be. He made his way through three more streets before finding the building he was looking for.

The florist shop was warm on the inside something Yao was grateful for on cold day like this. There were shelves of display flowers with bows, balloons, and card ready to be taken home that were decorating the store adding life and color to everything around. Yao made his way to the back he knew that if Ivan was here that's where he would be and true to his guess Ivan sat next to a vase filled with sunflowers twirling one in his hand.

"I finely found you. I had a hunch you would be here-aru."

"I don't like this district." Ivan said still not looking up from the flower in his hand.

"What?"

"It too cold here and even in the summer this place is empty." Ivan stood up and put the flower back in it vase. "I want to go somewhere with lots of flowers." He made in way out the door.

Yao fallowed close behind Ivan. "They gave us this district for a reason you know." Honestly Yao liked the thought of Ivan some place warm surrounded by flowers even if he would never admit it but they had a job to do here.

Ivan stopped in mid walk so suddenly Yao bumped into him but the larger man did not seam to notice. He turned his attention to the other side of the road and pointed to a short man with light brown hair. "We have work to do."

Yao looked in the direction Ivan was pointing and immediately understood. "Yeah we do." They began to cross the street together to the unsuspecting man.

* * *

He flung open the door to his apartment with a big grin on his face. "Hey Mattie I am back!"

"Al! What took you so long? I have been waiting for an hour!" Matthew replied to his brother in anger but no matter how hard he tried his voice still sounded soft.

"Didn't you notice?" Alfred replied back but he received a confused look so he continued. "Look out the window. There was a car crash at the intersection the next street over." Matthew got up and moved to the apartment window too look outside. "The police would not let me through so I had to go back and all the way around to get here." Alfred informed his brother. "They said it was a bad accident a driver hit a guy he tried to swerve but ended up hitting the lamp post instead. One guy died and the other was badly hurt."

"Oh," the quiet boys anger died at that after all what can you say to that? "But al that dose not make sense. I sent you to get things for dinner that's all the way in the other direction."

"Um... Well I kind of took a detour to get a burger."

"Al! Why get a burger this early in the morning?"

"Cuz I was hungry!"

"That really can't be good for you." Matthew took the shopping bag from his brother then took one last look out the window. "To think I did not ever notice when something like that happened right outside our front door."

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. If you have any questions for me feel free to ask. Also I would be very happy if you would review and tell me what you think of the story so please leave a review *insert puppy face here* thanks again for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter that will be out real soon!**


	3. Thrill of the Chase

**Hi! First I just want to thank you for clicking on my story it really means a lot to me! So here is chapter two of To Touch the Ground.**

**Warnings: language (not so much yet but later on), character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts)**

**Character guide**

**Peter Kirkland: Sealand**

**Raivis: Latvia **

**Francis: France **

To Touch the ground

Chapter 2

Thrill of the Chase

He felt sick, as soon as the officer had said his name. Arthur remembered this morning the sound of the car, and the blinding headlight. He put his hand over his mouth as if he was about to throw up right there in the street.

Desperation began to take him over and he slowly backed away but soon broke into a sprint he ran he just had to get as far away as soon as possible. After a while Arthurs lungs hurt and he found it hard to breathe but he felt like if he stopped he would not have what it takes to get back up.

Arthur pulled himself to a stop for he knew he could not run forever in fact he had no idea why he was running, he placed his hand on a building looking for support but still ending up falling to the ground. He brought his knees up close to his chest for he was so cold and alone. He had an idea of what was happening and the more he thought about the truer if felt.

_Don't think _he told himself but the scene still found itself replaying in his head. Why did he run away? He should have stayed and tried to figure out what was going on. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but it did not work so he sat back and waited for something to happen.

Arthur could not recall how long he sat like that but after a while the sound a frightful scream brook him out of his thoughts followed by crying, begging, then finally running. He looked up to see a small man with light brown chestnut hair running for his life.

The man was being chased by two other men. One was very large blond and had a rather scary look about him and he was carrying … a pipe? The other was short with dark black hair tied up in the back for a moment Arthur thought he was a girl but something told him he was wrong about that.

It took Arthur a moment to figure out what was wrong with this whole scene (besides two men trying to kill someone). Why is no one helping? He could count at least twenty people on the street but no one did anything, you would think someone would at least care. Then a possibility hit him maybe no one else can see them. With that idea in mind he took off looking for answers by following the strange men.

The short chestnut brown man ducked into an ally way in hopes to loss his procurers. But they followed and Arthur lost sight of them. By the time he turned into the ally the brown hair man was pinned to the wall by the scary blond. The man cried and begged to be let go and Arthur felt instant pity for him. The blond man lifted his pipe and Arthur could tell he was about to attack.

Arthur knew these men were dangers and could come after him at any second but he could not just stand there and let them kill this guy even if he did not know him. "Hey! Stop! Leave him alone!" he had no idea what to do if they went after him but he took a chance.

The large man let go of the light brown man and he feel to the floor sobbing. "We are not after you so leave" he then gave a large scary smile. "Or do you want to join the fun?"

"Ivan!" the girlish man schooled.

The man identified as Ivan turned to his friend and smiled again "what I was just offering and it would make it more fun, da?"

Arthur did not like these people or where this conversation was going he had a feeling he should just leave. He then felt the short brown haired man grab his arm and drag him away while his procurers were distracted. Sadly they noticed the girlish man fallowed but his partner held him back.

Arthur had no idea why but counted his blessings and hoped the man he ran with would give him the answers he wanted.

* * *

"Please Raivis!"

"Sorry but I don't want to get in trouble" Raivis responded to his friend with a nervous yet apologetic smile.

"But you don't know my brother he will kill me if he find out just this once." Peter gave a small pleading smile to his best friend. Raivis shoved his notebook into peter's hands.

"You can copy my homework just this once." Raivis never was good at putting his foot down.

"You're the best!" peter said smiling brightly. He then opened Raivis's notebook and began copying the answers. It was lunch time now and he had forgotten to do the homework for 6th period. Peter was never too worried if he forgot because no matter what he said Raivis was always too timid to say no to his requests.

The busy cafeteria quieted slightly when the heard the speakers come on.

"_Will peter Kirkland please come to the office."_ the speakers bombed then the room returned to normal.

"What did you do?" Raivis questioned worriedly.

"I don't know." The real question was what did they find out he did because he has done plenty of things that would get him in trouble "but I guess I am about to find out."

Peter got up grabbed his books and left the cafeteria. He walked over to the school office. When he got there the sectary gave him to a sad smile and pointed him to an empty office.

He opened to door to someone he was not excepting to see. Francis, he was a good friend of peters brother so sometimes when Arthur could not get off work Francis would pick him up from school. On nights like that Francis would cook him dinner and any night he did not have to eat the so called _food_ his brother made was a blessing.

But why would Francis be here calling him out of school at this time of day? Francis turned and gave peter a week smile. His eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying.

"Francis?" peter asked as he slowly closed the door behind him. "What's going on?" peter knew it was something bad by the look Francis had. He tried to brace himself for the worst.

Francis did not want to tell him the truth but he knew he had to. This was going to be the start of the hard and sad times.

* * *

Yao noticed them running away and started to run after them to finish what they had started but a strong hand held him back. "Ivan?" he asked "what are you doing we need to go after them."

"We are not allowed to touch the blond one you know that." Ivan said "besides from that there is something odd about him" Yao gave him a look to say he did not understand but Ivan just smiled at that. "Let's wait and see what happens. Besides it adds to the thrill of the chase." He released Yao's arm and began to twirl his pipe walking off in the other direction.

Yao sighed. He did not pretend to under stand what Ivan was dong but there was not much of a point in fighting his logic.

**Hi again! this chapter was so hard to write I wrote it like 3 time but it always sounded off to me not only that but I have had a busy week with final exams and my brothers graduation so this chapter feels bad but maybe it is my imagination but still I hope you like it. Now if you have actual read this far I would like to give you a big hug because you have just made me a very happy girl! *GLOPM* now that that is out of the way what did you think? Good? Bad? Very bad? I sure hope not but even if that is the case I would like to kindly ask that you please leave a review they are inspirational and make me write faster! Also story alerts and favs are real nice too. I hope to have update weekly-ish but I apologize ahead for changes. Till next time ^_^**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Lovi!" the Spanish man shouted after hearing the sound of glass braking. "What's wrong?" it was a stupid thing to ask he knew what was wrong, they all did.**


	4. Already Gone

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationship (boy X boy) **

**Character guide**

**Lovino: Romano**

**Feliciano: Italy**

**Ludwig: Germany**

**Antonio: Spain **

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 3

Already Gone

"_fratello? Where are you going?" Lovino asked from the door way to his apartment. "You just got here; I thought you were staying for dinner."_

Stop…

"_Ve, I am but I forgot some of the things for dinner." Feliciano explained. "So, Ludwig and I are going back out. Don't worry we will be back soon!" he spook cheerfully with that smile that never went away._

Don't go…

"_That bastard again!" lovino scolded "he is no good for you." _

**DON'T LEAVE!**

_Feliciano just smiled as he leaned over to tie his shoes. "Why do you hate Ludwig so much?"_

Please, just stop…

"_He is a bastard that eats too many potatoes."_

If I had known that it would be the last time I saw you I would have thought of something better to say.

"_Ludwig is waiting outside so I will be going now. See you later fratello!" Feliciano said as he walks out lovino simply grunted in response._

Lovino woke with a start his heart beating fast in his chest. He turned over to see Antonio sleeping soundly next to him. It was nice there, next to him, warm part of him wanted to stay but after the dream he just had he knew he was not going back to sleep anytime soon.

He gets out of bed and dressed himself. On days like this to get through the day he has to keep himself from thinking about it. When that did not work there was Antonio he always helped even if lovino would never admit it.

He steps into the kitchen and get a drink. He then looks around for something to eat for breakfast. When looking through the cabinet no notices a box of pasta on the second shelf. Pasta for breakfast? Why not? If Feli was here he would- **stop**! Don't think anymore.

Sudden anger takes him over. anger at the people who did it, at the bystanders who watched and did nothing, at the world for being too cruel, but mostly at himself. He griped the glass hard as if it were the only thing keeping him sane.

The glass shattered and hit the floor with a thud. He was cut by one of the pieces that fell but he hardly noticed. He quietly looked for a towel to clean it up hoping the sound did not wake Antonio.

It did.

"Lovi!" the Spanish man shouted after hearing the sound of glass braking. "What's wrong?" it was a stupid thing to ask he knew what was wrong, they all did. But no one talked about it hurt too much.

"noting." His answer was curt and bitter. Lovino has mastered a way of talking to get people to back off and leave him alone but Antonio knew better. He knew if his little tomato was acting like that he needed comfort and that was something he was more than willing to give.

Lovino got down on the floor and started to clean the water and glass left there. Antonio got down next to him and put his arm around him offering kindness. Lovino did not want comfort he still hated himself too much to accept it. He did not want forgiveness.

Lovino pushed Antonio off and finished cleaning. "I already told you nothings wrong just leave me alone!" he got up and moved to the front door. "I am going to work."

"lovi you still have half a hour you don't need to go yet." Antonio tried to reason with him as he followed. "Come back inside and I will make you some breakfast, ok?" but lovino was already gone.

* * *

Arthur noticed very soon that they were not being fallowed, that and the burning felling in his lungs made him want to stop but the small man who was pulling him along was not planning to stop anytime soon.

This man was very fast and it was clear to Arthur that this was not his first time running away from a situation like this. "I think we can stop now they are not following us." Arthur tried to reason with the man.

The small mysterious man just clutched Arthurs hand tighter and began to run faster if that was even possible. Arthur did not try any more after that he just tried his best to keep up and wait till the other man was satisfied with there distance away from the other men.

Eventually Arthur was pulled into another ally. When his hand was let go he fell to the floor breathing hard. The mysterious man sat down next to him with a concerned look on his face. "Ve? Are you ok?"

"F-fine thank you, just out of breath." Arthur managed to breathe out.

Now knowing Arthur was ok the man seamed happy and his face broke into a big smile. "Thank you for saving me back there I don't know what I would have done!" he had a happy voice full of life that seamed much more fitting for him than the crying person he meet a few minutes ago. "By the way what's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said managing a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you Arthur. My name is Feliciano Vargas."

**Ok well that's it for now! Please be kind and leave a review even if you hate it! favs and story alerts are nice too! The next chapter will be out soon and should explain a lot. See you then :D**


	5. New Home

**Hi everyone! *waves happily* I am back with chapter 4! Yay!**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationship (boy X boy)**

**Character guide**

**Lili: Liechtenstein**

**Vash: Switzerland**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 4

New Home

Arthur and Feliciano walked out of the ally to the other side of the street where it was considerably less crowed. They made themselves comfortable on an empty bench by a bus stop. Feliciano was talking about pasta but Arthur had tuned him out long ago.

After waiting for Feli to stop and take a breath Arthur interjected in hopes of getting his questions answered. "Feliciano?"

"Ve?"

"You and I, we, were both… dead, right" such a strait forward question surprised Feliciano but he simply nodded. "Oh… I see…" Arthur was at a loss for word and frankly had no idea what to do in a situation like this or how he should feel.

"I am sorry." Arthur could feel the sincerity in Feliciano voice.

"It is alright." _I think _but Arthur decided not to add that last part. "You are very calm about this."

"So are you." Feliciano said "but I have had a long time to get used to the idea."

"I see." Arthur was confused he thought he should be more upset by this maybe he was just in too much shock to truly react. "Who were those men and why were they casing you?"

"Ve, we call them 'the hunters'" Feliciano said. He did not specify who the 'we' was but Arthur assumed they were other ghosts. "You can probably guess they hunt us down. If they get you, you disappear."

"They don't chase us all thought. The reason why I was able to get away is that they are not allowed to touch you." Feliciano explained. Arthur was clearly confused but waited for

Feliciano to finish explaining before asking questions. "They wait a year after you die before they go after you."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Ve, I don't know for sure but I think it is to give you a chance to make peace with yourself on your own. That works for some they disappear on there own but most don't." Feliciano said "you see not everyone who dies becomes a ghost just people with unfinished business, mainly people who died unexpectedly from natural disasters, accidents, or even m-murder victims." Arthur pretended not to notice the way Feliciano stumbled on his word at the end of that sentence.

Feliciano was now looking down he had suddenly become very interested in a rock moving it around with his feet. They spent a few minutes in silence before Arthur decided to try and break it. "If you don't mind me asking, how long ago did you die?" it felt odd for Arthur to think of himself and the person next to him that seamed so full of life as died.

Feliciano perked up and gave Arthur another smile but this one was not quite as bright as before. "Almost two years now. They have been chasing me for a while but I am a very fast runner!" Feliciano seamed very proud of his running skill. "We hide most of the time or stay in small groups just incase we run into them." This made Arthur wonder why he was out alone then but decided not to ask. "I should probably go back now or they will worry about me." Feliciano said as he stood up.

Arthur was still very confused and did not like the idea of being alone. "Feliciano! Um…" he did not no what he should say with out it sounding odd.

"Ve? Arthur what is wrong?" Feliciano asked. "You are coming with me to meet the others right?"

Oh… Arthur should have guessed that. "Yes that sounds quite nice." Arthur said striating himself out to look presentable. "Where are we going?"

"We hide out in an old building a little further from here." Feliciano said his smile had brightened back up to how it was early. "I will show you."

Arthur was still confused and had a few more questions but he was glad to have run into someone so nice to help him figure in out.

* * *

Feliciano brought Arthur to a small house with a 'for sale' sign out side of it but it looked as if it was abandoned long ago. Feliciano had started where he left off on his talk about pasta but Arthur tuned out most of it.

"Here we are!" Feliciano said as he opened the door to the house that really should have been locked.

Arthur was shocked when he saw about 15 people inside. There were some men playing cards in one of the rooms and girls doing ach others hair in one of the others. A few people were talking; others reading, one seamed to be sleeping (can ghost even sleep?).

"Feliciano!" a girl with long blond hair ran up to them as soon as seeing the Italian man walk through the door. "You were gone so long I was worried."

"Sorry Lili I did not mean to worry you, ve." Feliciano said with an apologetic tone "I meet someone when I was out thought. Lili this is Arthur, Arthur this is Lili."

"It is nice to meet you." Lili smiled at Arthur "I am glad to see you are safe Feliciano. Now if you don't mind I believe the others want me. See you around Arthur."

"She is very nice so are most of the people here so I am sure you will get along well with everyone." Feliciano said with a smile before he began to look sad again. "we are all trying to comfort her right now she died with her brother Vash but he was caught a week ago because of that she has been on edge every time someone goes out. It is understandable for her to be worried."

Feliciano looked truly sad that someone else was hurt. Arthur thought it was nice for Feliciano to care so much about another person, he was truly kind.

Feliciano then smiled at Arthur. "You should go introduce yourself to the others I am sure they will be happy to meet you!"

"Ok then I think I will." Arthur said as he went off to explore what was to be his new home.

**OK and that's it for now! I feel like Arthur and feli are a little ooc but I promise I am trying my hardest on this my first fan fiction! Also I could not find an official human name for Liechtenstein but I am pretty sure Lili is the one used by fans I could be wrong thought. Can someone tell me? **

**You are probably still confused about some stuff but I hope this chapter clears some things up other stuff will be reviled as we go. Yes this is a usuk fanfic I know they have not even meet yet and I am sorry but this will be a longer fic with more that just usuk so you are going to have to wait.**

**In personal news I am going to be Italy in an upcoming anime convention! I am also out of school so updates should be pretty regular about once a week.**

**Please be kind a leave a review even if you hate it. favs and story alerts are real nice too! See you next time! XD**


	6. Miracle

**HI! So this is chapter 5 sorry I know it is short but I felt it was a good place to stop and if I kept going it would be like another two pages and I am too lazy to write that much in one chapter.**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 5

Miracle

(Time skip two weeks)

"Peter, do you know what you would like for dinner? I will make anything you want." Francis said in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood and make small talk.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." peter said, his voice was dull. He made his way up to his room, no not his room just Francis's guest bedroom.

Peter is living with Francis at lease till his other brothers sort things out, then they will probably come pick him up and take him back to England. Peter loved it in England he always considered it his one true home.

His parents died when he was ten his brother Arthur had plans of moving away but after the accident he forced peter to move with him. That was when peter began to hate his brother. Peter did not want to move to Canada he could not understand why he could not stay and live with his other brothers he had three of them after all. Arthur clamed they were not responsible enough to watch him.

Peter tried everything to convince his brother but nothing worked so he was forced to start a new life waiting for an opportunity to go back home. His real home. This opportunity never came and eventually he stopped looking for it. He made friends with Raivis and began to like his new life.

This did not stop him from hating his brother though. Even if he liked life he was mad that his brother never listened to what he had to say his brother never cared about his opinion on the move. Arthur simply did not care about what he had to say.

Peter throw his school bag off somewhere in the room before flopping down on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and finally cried what he had been holding in so long. He cried for the one he hated most in the world.

* * *

22…

23…

24… yes, 24 blue cars drove by in the last hour. Arthur spent most days like this watching the cars go by on a busy intersection. He was allowed to go out alone without anyone worrying because he still had a year.

Since no one could see him he was able to get some alone time to think things over. Sadly Arthur was too scared to think about it too much. He considered going to visit Francis or peter but he was truly terrified. What if they were happy he was gone? This thought made him want to start crying so he went back to counting cars.

25…

26… blue cars… he loved the color blue it was his favorite; it reminded him of the oceans back home.

Arthur let out a sigh. He felt depressed he had been dead two weeks now and this was what he was doing. For a moment he wondered if he would be doing this for all eternity, he hoped not. Really what was he doing here? Wasn't there something better he could be doing with his time?

…Apparently not.

Arthur sighed again. He hated this he felt like the girls in fairy tale books waiting for a hero. But no hero would ever come save him. He did not believe in heroes, he-

"Hey! Are you ok? You look really down." Arthur heard a voice and looked up just to see he was face to face with another man. Arthur let out a small shout of surprise. "Oh sorry dude I did not mean to scare you."

The mysterious man backed off now that Arthur could see him better he was rather attractive but that was not going to stop Arthur from letting him have it he was not in a good mood as is. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing sneaking up on someone like that! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Arthur scolded. He had lots of experience with that being a high school teacher and all.

"Dude calm down I was just wanted to see if you were ok since I am a hero and all!" the man said with a big grin.

"I am fine now I would appreciate being left _alone_." Arthur said. After calming down Arthur noticed something about this man he did not before. The air around him felt different he could not explain it but he just felt so _alive_. Now that he thought about it he knew everyone of the ghosts by now but never meet this man before. Arthur found himself asking the question even thought he knew it could not be possible. "Are you _alive_?"

Arthur could not help but wonder if he had just found a miracle.

**Omg Alfred and Arthur are finally going to meet! Sorry I really did not intend for it to take that long but what ever. Ok um… I don't really have much to say so…**

**Please be kind and review they are inspiring! No joke I wrote this whole thing after reading an anonymous review asking me to update soon so I updated soon. Thanks nobodyxii and everyone else tat was kind enough to review! :D Favs and story alerts are real nice too!**

**See you soon-ish (cuz this upcoming week will be busy for me)**


	7. Heaven?

**Hi and welcome to chapter 6 sorry it is so short like the last one but I have been busy still enjoy~ **

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 6

Heaven?

"Are you _alive_?"

"What?" a look of clear confusion was on the man's face.

To say Arthur was shocked would be an understatement. "H-how can you see me?"

At this question something inside Alfred snapped into place, and he knew what was happening, just like in all the movies. "G-ghost…" he muttered "GHOST!" he sprinted to hide behind a lamp post. "Please don't kill me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Arthur was at a bit of a loss for words. First off, why could someone alive even see him? Second, why was this self proclaimed 'hero' hiding, and shuddering in fear. He was not that scary, right?

Arthur cautiously approached the man. "Sorry if I scared you, I am not going to hurt you." He spoke quietly in an attempt to comfort the teen.

"NO! You're lying! ghosts do that!" the American teen accused. "You want to kill me!"

"Why would I do that? Think about it." Arthur tried to get the teen to stop yelling, because he was scaring a mother and daughter across the street, by screaming at no one.

"Cuz you're a ghost that's why!" Arthur was really starting to loss his patients with this kid. "I know you're an evil ghost, how else could you have such freakish eyebrows? They are obviously a sine of the devil!"

He crossed the line. "What the bloody hell did you just say! I will have you know that me eye brows are perfectly fine! And for your information 'cuz' is not a word! Honestly if you insist on using the English language the least you can do is speak correctly! Not get out from behind that lamp, or I swear I will drag you out!" this angry British rant continued for another three minutes before Arthur finely gave up.

Arthur sat down on the ground leaning up against the wall to a local florist shop. The teen was still hiding in fear making Arthur feel a little guilty. "Please come out." Arthur said as kindly as possibly. "I really wont hurt you." He tried to manage a smile. "My names Arthur, what's your name?"

"Are you really not going to hurt me?" He asked coming out a bit from behind the post.

"Yes, I am really not going to hurt you."

"Really, really?"

"Yes…"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise! I am not going to hurt you!" Arthur could not help but think he was more than a little annoying.

The teen joined Arthur on the floor next to the shop. "Alfred F. Jones. Hero" He said.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"That my name. You asked so…" Alfred responded.

"oh." Arthur said understanding. He took out his hand and offered it to the boy. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Jones."

Alfred took it and smiled nicely. "Just call me Alfred."

"By your reaction, I take it you have never seen a ghost before." Arthur said but it was no question.

"Nope!" He gave a nervous laugh. "And I kind of have a bit of a fear of them… but I am a hero so I get over it." he said with a grin.

"I could see that." Arthur rolled his eyes his words dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Waiting for peace, like all restless souls." Arthur responded, but really it was not that hard to figure out.

This gave Alfred an idea for the ultimate heroic act. "That's it!" he said cheerfully "I am going to help you go to heaven!"

**Ok that all for now but I actual have some important stuff to say for once! Shocker right?**

**First off a special thank you to 'Just a quick review'. I am really glad someone took the time to give me advice and tell me the flaws in my writing, not just that but told me how to fix them. I am hoping that this chapter is better because I promise I did try. **

**Also it seamed like 'Just a quick review' was scared I would be mad but I am not, I take criticism well, I know I am not the best writer and anyone who is kind enough to help me get better is a great help. So please tell what wrong with my story so I can make it better, don't worry I don't bit _(often)_ **

**Another thing the cover of this story was given to me with permission by xxspoon. Cheek out her awesomeness and thank her for letting me use he picture! ********Try the link but I am having some problems figuring out why it keeps disappearing. I**f someone could help I would be grateful…

**Link to the picture xxspoon . deviantart # / d4umuhb**

**Link to her page xxspoon . deviantart **

**Ok that all the important stuff now about me. I had one of the works weeks ever my ac broke, the internet died, I had costume mishaps, I have to go to the dentist and I am a super scaredy cat when it comes to that, no joke I am like Al and ghosts TT I am not really proud of that… so that why the short chapter.**

**Also anime con tomorrow! I am going all weekend I know you don't care but I am going to tell you anyways I going as Italy! **

**Ok that enough see you in the next chapter! And please review and tell me how I am doing! Favs and story alerts are nice too! **


	8. Secrets

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7! Enjoy~**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 7

Secrets

"This is very kind of you, and I am grateful but you really don't need to do this."

Alfred just laughed "of course I do! What kind of hero would leave you alone?" Alfred said. He lead (more like dragged) Arthur up the stairs of his apartment building.

Once inside Arthur sat at the small kitchen table while Alfred got drinks for them. Arthur learned from Feliciano that ghosts could eat but often did not because it was hard to get. They could not very well go to Wal-Mart and leave with a bag of floating chips; it was a sure way to get caught by the hunters, and scare the people who were alive.

That being said the main reason he came was for a cup of tea. He had to go without tea for two whole weeks, it was horrendous.

"What would you like?" Alfred asked.

"Some tea would be nice."

"Yuck!" Alfred said in disgust. "I hate tea! It tastes horrible! I don't have any of that."

"How can you not have tea? It is the best drink in the world and it relaxes me." Arthur replied in defense for his favorite beverage.

Arthur reluctantly settled for a cup of coffee and a few minutes of silence. "So Artie tell me why can't you go to heaven?"

So much for the quiet.

"My name is not Artie, it is Arthur."

"Yeah, ok, whatever." Al wanted to help so he could be a real hero, but the ghost still kind of creped him out, so he wanted to get right to helping him, so he would leave.

"And if I knew why I was here do you think I would still be here?" Arthur asked looking up to Alfred who gave no replay.

"So what are you going to do?" al asked.

"Wait for something to happen I suppose." Arthur said.

"What? Nothing is ever going to get done like that." Alfred said "why don't you go see your family? I could deliver a message for you or something like that if you want."

"No!" Arthur yelled but then calmed down noticing how loud he was "I would rater not." Arthur was truly terrified to see his family.

Alfred was taken aback by this response. "Well, ok, what ever you want I guess…" but al had a new plan in mind, '_first I make him comfortable enough to talk to me, then I will find out what the problem is just like on TV!' _Al thought happily.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Alfred asked "I share this apartment with my twin brother Matthew but you can stay on the couch if you would like."

"I am staying with the other ghosts, but thank you for the offer." Arthur politely declined.

"You mean there are _more_ of you?" al asked slightly scared.

"Yes, but they wont hurt you. No need to be afraid." Arthur said. Alfred mumbled something that sounded like 'I am not afraid of anything' while pouting. "Maybe you should come with me." Arthur proposed. "Feliciano is the oldest of us; maybe he could explain why you can see me."

Alfred looked like he was considering it for a moment before agreeing. "It is worth a shot."

* * *

"Wait outside." Arthur instructed, after leading Alfred to the house he and many others were staying in. "I will bring him out here, if I brought you in here it would cause a scene."

"Ok~!" in all honesty al was happy not to be walking into a house full of ghosts.

As soon as he walked in he heard his name being called. "Hello Arthur." Lili said pleasantly "how was your day?"

"Fine, thank you. Arthur smiled at the teen but he was really not looking for a conversation right now. "Can you tell me where Feliciano is?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen." Lili said.

That made sense Feliciano often sat on the counter top looking out the window, which was above this sink. It seemed to be his favorite spot when asked he just said he liked feeling the sun on his skin.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed contently with a soft smile on his face. He turned when he heard foot steeps behind him. "Hello, Arthur."

"Hello, Feliciano." Arthur said "can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure, I would be glad to talk to you but it is dangers outside."

"It is only right outside the front door, and I will be with you." Arthur reassured.

"Ve, if you say so." Feliciano agreed timidly.

"Feliciano," Arthur said after closing the door behind them. "I ask you because you are the oldest, have you ever heard of someone alive being about to see us?"

Feliciano was visibly surprised by the question. "No, never, why do you ask?"

"Well…" Arthur sutured with the wording before coming right out with it. "Today I meet someone who was alive and could see me. Alfred you can come out now,"

Alfred appeared from the side of the house in a second appearing natural but Arthur knew he was hiding there. "Um... Hi. Are you Feliciano?"

Feliciano actually did a double take. After all his time as a ghost he was able to figure out who was alive and who was not just by looking at them, but now he was starting to doubt that ability. "…Ve?"

After the initial shock Feliciano said "this has never happened before, but I guess it is possible, I just don't know." Feliciano turned to Alfred to speak. "Sorry, I don't have a better answer for you."

"Oh… well thanks anyway I guess… I should go, it is getting late and Mattie will be mad. See you around Artie, Feli." Alfred turned and left confused and tired after this long day.

"He might be able to help us, but I would hate bother him. He seems nice." Feliciano said.

"He did say he wanted to be a hero, but your right we don't want to get everyone riled up. I guess for now we should keep it a secret." Arthur reasoned.

"Yes, but I still hate lying to everyone." Feliciano said, but he still nodded his head in agreement any ways.

**Ok so that was a longer chapter there are probably a few mistakes in this cuz I did not get around to checking the spelling and grammar as much as I should have cuz I have been very busy these last few days.**

**Some interesting stuff will be happening in the next chapter or the chapter after that so look forward to it **

**Reviews are AWESOME! Please tell me what you think they are inspirational! Favs and story alerts are nice too!**


	9. Presents

**Hi everyone! I am back with chapter 8! Yay! **

**In this chapter time goes forward a few weeks. The reason I did this is because now Alfred and Arthur have become friend-ish. They have present conversations that are not too deep like in the beginning of this chapter. Not close friends because they are still learning a lot about on another, you will see what I mean when you read.**

**Flying mint bunny makes in appearance! Yay! Who doesn't like flying mint bunny, right?**

**Enjoy~**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 8

Presents

Arthur sat with his back up against the wall book in hand. People walk by not noticing him there going on with there lives as if he did not exist. Arthur dose not mind thought, he is used to this reoccurring scene by now. Arthur is in a good mood really waiting here for his friend to come.

Alfred was not the kind of person Arthur would have chosen to talk to in a crowd; the teen did not look like much. After a few weeks Arthur discovered that there was something about him you would not guess by his loud, strange, and out going personality, but Arthur has yet to discover just what it was.

This street corner was where they first meet, Alfred said he always walked by here on his way home from collage, had become their afternoon meeting place by some unstated rule. They would walk, or go shopping, silly daily errands that need to be done. As boring as they may seem, they gave Arthur a feeling of normalcy back.

Alfred was good company even if Arthur would never admit it. He was kind, he even took Arthur to the library and got him some books, Arthur was pleased about this; it had been so long since he last picked up a book. Arthur told Alfred many things about being a ghost and Alfred seamed genuinely interested.

Alfred ability was still a secret between Arthur and Feliciano. They did not like lying to the others, especially Feliciano, but the last things Alfred needs is to find five ghosts at his door asking for help. Arthur knew he would not turn them down he was too nice but that many ghost might give the kid a heart attack.

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of the magical world described in his book.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred said with a grin. "Hows it going?"

"I am fine Alfred," Arthur responded pleasantly as he got up off the ground. "And how are you?"

"Another great day in the life of a hero." Alfred said with a smile, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Arthur asked.

"We are going shopping!" Alfred said

"We got groceries yesterday! Honestly, how much can you eat in a day?" Arthur asked exasperated.

Alfred laughed as if Arthur had said the funniest thing in the world. "Not that kind of shopping Artie! Christmas shopping!"

As a ghost Arthur had begun to lose track of time up Alfred was right charismas was soon.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked looking down at Arthur who looked deep in thought.

"It noting really, I just assumed you would be the kind of person to hold shopping off till the Christmas Eve. You look like a procrastinator to me."

"That's cruel!" Alfred yelled in replay.

* * *

"A toy store?"

"Yep!" Alfred replied

"I thought you said that first you were shopping for your brother. What could he possibly want from a toy store? He is nineteen." Arthur asked.

"I know Mattie and he will love what I get him I am sure of it!"

"Alright whatever you say. Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course the hero has an idea!" Alfred cheered.

Alfred did not say anything after that. "Well, I am waiting." Arthur said.

"Um... This is as far as I got…" Alfred admitted.

"Well, what kinds of things dose Mathew like" Arthur asked. Alfred just looked down at his feet. "Come on Alfred he is your brother can you not think of anything he likes?"

"I really don't know Mattie all that well." Alfred admitted looking so the side so Arthur could not see his face. "Our parents divorced when we were little, I went with my dad to live in the America, and Mattie stayed here with mom. We keep in touch through calls and letters but…" Alfred stops for a moment as if wondering how much he should say. "I just moved back here for school and I get to see Mattie again, but he has all his own friends now and I guess I feel a little lonely not knowing anyone…" Alfred stopped for a moment before speaking again. "I came to the toy store because I only know the things Mattie liked when we were little… I don't know much about him now…"

It made Arthur sad to see Alfred like this; he was supposed to be happy that's the way Alfred was.

"Come on," Arthur said tugging on Alfred's arm. He gave a reassuring smile to the teen. "We are going to fine the best gift ever in here. Just you wait and see." Arthur was now determined to get Alfred to smile even if it made him look a little stupid, but really how much pride could a ghost have it is not like anyone can see him.

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed as they ran into the Children's store like kids themselves.

* * *

It was a nice afternoon. They enjoyed the hat section a little too much; Arthur somehow became a pirate and Alfred a cowboy causing a very strange fight. Alfred enjoyed looking through the video games, he quizzed the cheek out lady about witch game was better, it was funny watching the poor girl try to tell Alfred she had never played either of them.

They had actually found a gift for Matthew in the process. "Do you think he will like it? I mean he like these when we were little but…"

Arthur smiled. "He will love it. Trust me."

"Ok" Alfred said as they walked out but something caught Arthur eye and he dashed to a display. When Alfred got there he was surprised and almost scared of the strange thing he was looking at. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It is a fling mint bunny doll." Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't it cute!"

"It kind of creeps me out." Alfred admitted.

"You have no taste" Arthur said as they walked out of the store.

"Sure, whatever." Alfred said waving off the insult. "Well I better get home so I can hide this before Mattie comes back. See you tomorrow."

"bye."

**Hi! **

**Ok, so this is a boring chapter about how they are becoming friends and getting closer. some fluffiness that can be kind of boring but necessary. **

**Christmas is coming! At least in the story it is. Alfred past is reviled a bit too.**

**I believe you will discover how feli died in the next chapter but we will see.**

**Thank you sooo much for reading this far on my weird little story! You guys are awesome! Reviews are awesome! Prussia approves! Favs and story alerts are nice too!**

**See you soon! **


	10. More Common Than You Would Think

**Enjoy chapter 9~ **

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 9

More Common Than You Would Think

As the last rays of light vanished, and the dark night sky and stars replaced them, Feliciano stood outside a large office building, waiting. He knew this building well; he had been here many times both when he was alive and after.

This was the place Ludwig worked. There were many things he could say about Ludwig, his lover; he was strong, handsome, kind, and meant the world to Feliciano.

After a few minutes of waiting, Feliciano saw him walk out the doors. Ludwig walked right by never noticing his old lover had fallen in to place, walking beside him. This stopped bothering Feliciano long ago; he was no expecting his lover to see him and did not dare to hope for such things. No, he was just here to cheek on Ludwig, he was sad to see nothing changed.

Ludwig reminded Feliciano of a ghost (ironic since he was one). His eyes long since lost that spark and joy of life. He never smiled or frowned either just a neutral expression as if he felt nothing.

"Ludwig… wont you smile for me?" Feliciano asked but as expected there was no response.

Ludwig was going home; Feliciano could tell that much by the path he was tacking. Sometimes Feliciano would fallow him home but he did not feel up to seeing there old house today. Feliciano stopped walking "I will see you later Ludwig…" Feliciano spook quietly "good bye."

Feliciano turned around a started walking back; he had not fallowed Ludwig for long so it was only a while before he ended up near the office building again. Feliciano knew he should hurry back home but he did not feel like it, he just wanted to keep on walking forever, as strange as the thought may sound.

"Feli?" from behind him Feliciano heard a curious voice. "It is you!"

Feliciano turned around to se Alfred running over. "Hello Alfred. It is nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Alfred smiled. "Isn't it a little late to be out alone feli?"

Feliciano smiled at Alfred concerned tone. "You're out too."

"Yeah well my bro has his German boy friend over and I did no want to stay for the show." Alfred explained. "I was planning on going and getting a burger till Mattie told me it was safe to come home. But seriously Feli what are you doing out here alone you could get caught." Arthur had told Alfred about how a ghost only really has a year of freedom.

"I could not bring someone with me…" Feliciano spoke sadly. "Not to do what I was doing to day." Feliciano knew he was going to ask before he did so Feliciano spoke first, "I was visiting Ludwig my old lover." Feliciano said was looking down at the ground; his hair covered his face so Alfred could not see his expression. "I had to see if he was better. But he wasn't… and I know it my fault he is so sad… I could not bring someone else with me I have to face this on my own."

"Ok I understand." Alfred gave Feliciano a pat on the back. "how about the hero walks you home, ok?"

Feliciano nodded.

For a few minutes they walked in silence. It was some what strange for Alfred, he did not know what to say to Feliciano, and so he decided to stay quiet.

The silence did not last long though; Alfred looked behind him to see Feliciano had stopped walking silent tears running down his cheeks.

"I am sorry…" Feliciano spoke between sobs. "I just need a minute."

"It ok, take all the time you need." Alfred tried to be comforting like a hero would but he did not no what to say, and for the most part did not even know what was wrong.

"Feliciano." Alfred spoke hesitantly. Despite never being able to read the atmosphere he knew this question could cross the line. Still this information might help him understand Feliciano better. "Is it ok if I asked you how you died?"

"It's fine." Feliciano cleared his throat to speak without sobbing. "It was my fault really, but I know fratello and Ludwig blame themselves. Fratello and I were twins with no father. Mother always wanted a girl but she got two boys instead." Feliciano eyes were down cast so he did not have to face the person he was speaking to. "I was more girly them fratello, I would help mother clean and cook, I even wore a dress for her once. Mother gave my all the attention and never looked after fratello…"

"He got into a lot of trouble, joining gangs and doing crimes. He just wanted someone to care about him… I should have tried harder to look after him but I didn't. Things got better after he meet Antonio. He did not get in trouble as often and smiled a lot more he was happy. We moved to get away from the bad memories and I am happy because I meet Ludwig here." Feliciano began to cry again. Alfred had no idea what to think about all of this, Alfred was mentally kicking himself for this; a hero should be able to comfort someone in need.

Alfred was scared of how this story was going to end, but did not say a word.

Once Feliciano regained his composure he continued to speak. "The people in fratello's gang they were mad he left, and came after him but we are twins so we look alike and… T-they got the wrong one."

"I am so sorry Feliciano." Alfred was dumb struck with a down questions going around in his head.

"It's ok." Feliciano spook quietly. He took the lead the rest of the way mainly because he did not want to look at Alfred after telling him something so important about his past. "Thank you for walking me home." Feliciano said once they got back.

"No problem." Alfred responded turning around and then stopping. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be." Feliciano said. "My story is not so bad, especially when you compare it to those who are still alive. So many people live there lives without any real purpose. I just want them to be happy. To move on and forget about me…but they wont they never do. So many people live and die alone. It is more common than you would think." Feliciano, the pasta loving idiot Alfred had meet on a few occasions now looked a thousand years old.

Feliciano went inside leaving Alfred with a lot to think about.

**This did not turn out as well as I hoped and they both were ooc to me TT…**

**Well the next chapter will be out soon. Please review! Favs and story alerts are nice too! :D **


	11. Santa's gift

**Hi everybody! I know this chapter is really late but I have a few excuses but I am sure you don't really care. Anyway enjoy~**

**Character guide**

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 10

Santa's gift

For many children it was the best time of year. Kids of all ages rushed through the alsie, some dragging a parent some being chased by one. Within this large crowd in the toy store no one noticed the young boy sitting alone.

Peter agreed to come here today with Raivis purely to get away from Francis; as much as he liked Francis his attempts to make him feel better were getting on his nerves. His brothers still were not here and he was just beginning to realize that it could be months before they came. He had over heard Francis talking to one of them on the phone one night.

"_Why are you not here? He is your brother the least you could do is be here; Rather than getting yourself dead drunk everyday!" Francis screamed into the phone them hanging it up loudly. "What am I going to do…?"_

Now peter understood why his brother has insisted he should live with him but it did not make things any better. He knew he was a burden of Francis and his own brothers did not want him.

Somewhere along the trip with Raivis he had lost him, not that Peter minded, this alone time was just what he needed. Everyone was being so nice to him it was suffocating really. Even in a loud place he felt at ease.

"Merry Christmas!"

Peter angrily turned to who ever was ruining his quiet moment. This person was not what he expected though.

"Santa?" peter asked.

Santa smiled and took a seat next to peter. Now that peter looked at him he was a pretty bad Santa hired by the store. He was not fat and had no beard.

"What do you want?" peter asked.

"No," Santa replied. "What do you want? For Christmas."

"Look, there are a lot of five year olds who could use your services."

"Those five year olds are smiling. Your not."

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers." Of all the rules Arthur forced on Peter this only he actual followed, most of the time.

"Santa knows everyone!" he responded

Peter sighed "please leave me alone I need time to think."

After a moment of silence peter believed he was gone. "Do you like cookies? Of course you do! Come with me!"

It probably was not his smartest idea to fallow a strange man dressed as Santa to the employs lounge because he offered him cookies but the guy was not going to leave till he got what he wanted, so peter gave up.

"By the way, what your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Santa."

"And I am the tooth fairy." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine. My names Tino but don't tell anyone, OK?

"Fine, Peter."

Tino was putting out cookies when a tall man with an elf hat on walked in and sat next to peter without saying a word.

"Would you like some Berwald?"

He nodded.

"Oh by the way Berwald this is peter, peter this is-"

"He is my wife."

Peter had a strong feeling he should run away from these people but Berwald spoke again. "W' 'r' g''ng b' l't', 'f w' d'n't g'."

_What?_ Tino understood what he said some how thought. "Cover for me for a while ok?"

He nodded and left.

"How are the cookies?" Peter made some sound that he assumed meant good. "Where are your parents? They must be worried, you're all alone."

"Dead."

"Oh… I am sorry. But still someone must be looking after you."

"They won't mind. Arthur never minded" peter spoke quietly more to himself than anybody. "But I am rid of him now aren't I…"

"…peter?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Arthur?"

There are some things you don't talk about. Because if your friends and family knew they would treat you different but there was something comforting about talking to a stranger, they don't know you they can't judge you and you won't see them tomorrow.

"My brother, but he is gone now too."

"I am sorry. You must miss him."

"What hurts the most is what is unsaid."

"What would you tell him if you could?"

"That I love him?"

Fin laughed. "You would want to tell him that? Think harder."

"I would… I-I would tell him I hated him! That he was never there! He never listened!" Quiet tears made there way down Peter's cheeks. "It is not fair…"

"It never is. You should tell him that. I am sure he will listen."

* * *

"It is not right; children should not have to face things like that." Berwald nodded. "Thanks for covering for me. I know I am real late for my shift,"

"N' pr'bl'm."

* * *

Francis was worried when Peter got home, he did not dare yell at him thought. Raivis had called him to tell him that Peter was lost. But that was not rue not any more, now he knew what to do what he had to do, that was Santa's gift to him this year.

**Translations**

**"W' 'r' g''ng b' l't', 'f w' d'n't g'."= "we are going to be late, if we dont go."**

**"N' pr'bl'm."= "No Problem"**

**Time for the excuse why this is so late. One I went out with a friend on a trip. I probably should have told you but I honestly did not think it would be so hectic. Two, I was Planning the panel I am running at shadow con this year. They are not great reasons but they are combined with being lazy, but NO MATTER HOW LATE THE UPDATES ARE I WILL NOT DROP THIS STORY!**

**I hate it when the author drops a story I really like and I will NEVER do that!**

**I am considering taking up another story too don't worry if I do I promise it wont effect this story (if anything I will update this first because it is my first story). I am a good multitasker! I will put up a poll on my page asking your opinion PLEASE VOTE!**

**Ok now my story ideas…**

"**The Heart Program" Rated T/America and England**

**Alfred was born brilliant because of that he was haired by one of the top Robot companies in the world. His new project is creating a robot with real feeling as emotions but when he success we he be able to keep his mind on work with the cute Arthur around? Probably not. USX Robot!UK and other parings. AU.**

"**Beautiful soul" Rated M for mentions of suicide and to be safe/America and England**

**Arthur sees things no one else can. They talk to him when no one else will. They protect him. Depressed and schizophrenic Arthur meets Alfred, someone real and loves him very much even so can he say goodbye to his magical friends? USUK AU.**

"**Lost and Found Again" Rated T/America and England**

**10 years ago many of the nations went missing. They were assumed dead, but England never gave up hope his hero would return but when he dose find them why can't they remember anything and why are they calling themselves humans? Pre established USUK and other parings.**

"**The Darkness inside" Rated T (may go up)/America and England**

**A secret group kidnaps America because them believe him to be too week to be there country. They replaced his memory with lies and now he believes his lover to be the enemy. Can England save his lover or is he too far gone? Pre established USUK.**

"**All for You" Rated M/ America and England**

**It is legal for the upper class to buy witches as slaves. Alfred was never interested but he knew he was in love the first moment he saw Arthur's eyes. USUK (maybe other parings). Human AU.**

**Other please specify **

**I might change the names if I think of a better one. I know I am not a Great writer but practice is the best thing or that so I will take USUK Fanfic requests from now on **

**PLEASE VOTE, REVIEW, FAV, AND STORY ALERT! IT MEANS A LOT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED AND INSPIRES ME!**


	12. Where Heroes Come From

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11! Not much to say so enjoy~**

**Character Guide**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt= Prussia**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 11

Where Heroes Come From

Something was wrong with Alfred. It was subtitle, he still smiled and joked, if you did not know him well you would not guess anything was wrong. The problem was Arthur did know Alfred, well enough to at least well something was wrong, but not enough to have the slightest idea what it could be.

"So, how have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Great!" Alfred shouted happily, almost too happily.

"Any weekend plans?" it was Friday someone Alfred's age should have plans.

"No but I got plans for Christmas." Arthur gave a questioning look so he continued. "My bros boyfriend is throwing a party."

Somehow this made Arthur mad. He felt a sudden spiteful urge. "Well good luck," he said bitterly. "You will need it you have no people skills. I don't know how you'll make it through it." Arthur speeded up his steps slightly.

"Yeah, your right." Arthur turned around to see that Alfred had stopped walking.

Now Arthur felt guilty. He knew Alfred was upset about something and he had to make it worse. "Alfred I didn't mea-"

"no." Alfred said discarding Arthur words. "I know I have bad people skills and can't read the atmosphere, I have always know that." Alfred began walking again without looking at Arthur or anything really besides the sidewalk.

They walked the rest of the way to Alfred's apartment silently.

Once inside Arthur offered to make some coffee for him. "Here you go." Arthur said putting the cup on the table in front of Alfred. Alfred made no move to get it. "Alfred." Arthur tested out his nice calm voice. "What's wrong?"

"nothing." Alfred final said. "You are right I don't know how to talk to people, how am I supposed to be a hero and help everyone if I don't know how to talk to them?"

"Again with being a hero. Why are you so caught up on that?" Arthur asked. It really was a strange thing to be so infatuated with.

"Well if I don't be a hero who will?" Alfred asked to the empty space in front of him.

That was a good question one Arthur did not have an answer to. He was glad when Alfred kept talking.

"I already told you my parents are divorced right? Well when we were little they got into a big fight, that night was the last straw. They were yelling and breaking things I was so scared. I didn't know what to do I just wanted to get away from all the noise, so I ran. Hoped out my bed room window and left all the sound behind. It was quite on the empty streets, but that scared me even more. I just sat there waiting for a hero to find me, save me, make everything ok again but no one ever showed up.

"I looked around me and I saw a homeless man sleeping on a bench and a woman crying in a telephone booth. No one ever came to save them either. I am older now, stronger I don't need saving any more but they still do. If I don't save them, who will?"

Arthur was shocked. All his idea about Al being childish and silly was just blown out the window. It was in some was a naive dream to believe he could save the world, but it was such a pure intention that there was nothing bad someone could say about it. "T-that's very noble of you." He finally said.

"But I can't help them. Not as I am now. A _friend,_" Alfred did not know what to call Feliciano. He could not tell Arthur everything without betraying Feliciano's trust so he kept being vague. "Really needed my help the other day. He spilled his heart out to me and I didn't know what to say to him. In the end, when I was really needed I didn't do anything."

Arthur sighed. Why did al have to be so cute? Er um… "Ok." Arthur said. "I will teach you how to talk to people."

"What?" Alfred said looking up.

"Stop being down about it, and change it. I will teach you how to talk to people just smile, ok?" for some reason that all Arthur wanted at the moment.

"Artie you're the best!" Alfred exclaimed before pulling Arthur into a hug. It was odd for Arthur but he did not fight it.

Eventually Alfred let go. "What was that for?" Arthur asked.

"It was for being awesome!" Alfred said smiled brightly. It made Arthur heart flutter seeing Alfred happy again. Arthur then realized what he had gotten himself into and smiled a bit himself. _You really have no idea the effect you have on people._

* * *

Unknown to the two inside someone was listing with great interest right outside the door.

He covered his mouth to hold back sobs as silent tears made there way down his cheeks. Forgetting everything he ran down the stairs. The cold wind bit him as he went out but there was no time to care.

He put his back against the wall for support, but ended up falling to the ground anyways. He dug his phone out of his pocket and held it as if his life depended on it before calling a number he know all to well.

"You have reached the awesomeness!" a voice shouted out of the phone.

"G-gil?" Matthew asked quietly paying it wasn't an answering machine.

"Matthew! Are you ok what's wrong?" Matthew was so relived Gilbert picked up. "What happened?' Gilbert asked worriedly.

"I-it's kind of a long story…" Matthew replied quieter than normal.

"Where are you I going to pick you up." Gilbert said.

"Outside my apartment."

"I will be right there, wait for me ok." Matthew nodded even thought Gilbert could not see the action before hanging up the phone. He was then left with only his thoughts.

**Hey! Well sorry it is short but the whole next chapter is going to be a flash back and I thought it would be confusing to put that in here.**

**Why is Mattie so sad? Well you will have to wait and see. There will be some prucan in the next chapter so get ready my fellow fangirls!**

**I have been upset lately I entered this AMV contest I didn't expect to win but I was hoping to get thought round one at least but from the vote it probably wont. :'( By the way if you ever want to find me my YouTube username is mysupercutetoster I do a lot of hetalia amvs and stuff if you ever want to cheek it out.**

**I was trying to figure out what story to write next but I got one vote for each of my story idea so if you haven't please vote! I want to know what you want to read! You can vote on my page or as a review. Also you guys are awesome! I wanted to get the same amount of reviews as chapters and I accomplished that last chapter, thank you so much!**

**PLEASE VOTE, REVIEW, FAV, AND STORY ALERT! They make me happy and write faster!**


	13. Never Alone

**Um hi, not much to say. Enjoy~**

**Warnings: language, character deaths (they are still in the story but they are ghosts), yaoi relationships (boy X boy)**

**Charater Guide  
****Kumajiro: Canada's bear**

To Touch the Ground  
Chapter 12  
Never Alone

FLASH BACK

"B-brother…?" Matthew knocked quietly on his brother's bedroom door. Everything was happening so fast, he was confused and scared. A particularly loud shout from his mother and the sound of breaking glass scared the child even more. "B-brother!"

His brother's room was abnormally silent, but Matthew really did not care at the moment. It didn't make sense, why were his parents fighting? Where was his brother? Why did they leave him all alone?

He slowly walked down the empty hallway peering around the corner into the living room. For a few minutes he listened but soon his fathers words became too much. Matthew rushed back to his room. He didn't really understand his parent's words but he hated hearing them. He knew he needed to calm down to relax, he open his window and climbed out on the window sill letting the fresh air relax him.

The breeze was loud and if he tried he could keep from hearing his parents. His mind struggled for something to focus on; eventually he simply watched the swing on the tree in his neighbor's back yard move.

The neighbors were new here. they moved in when the elderly couple that lived there finally left to go someplace warmer. Alfred and Matthew were glad because the old lady never let them play on there lawn and the new family had two boys too. They didn't know much about them besides there names because they were still working on moving, but one of the first things they did was put in that swing.

Matthew then felt a rock hit his head. "Ouch!"

"Direct hit!" A shout came from some where in the neighbor's backyard.

Matthew tried to focus on what was going on, he then saw a boy sitting in the tree where the swing was. He recognized him as one of the new boy that moved in, but could not remember which one he was. "Um… hello?" Matthew called hesitantly. "Why did you throw a rock at me?" he was careful he didn't want him to be mad at him or think he was accusing him of something.

"What are you doing over there? Don't you know the awesomeness is over here?" he called back completely ignoring the young Canadian's question.

Matthew was confused. "Um...what?"

The boy jumped off the branch he was sitting on grabbing the swing as he came down, it looked like something from a movie.

"Be carful!" Matthew yelled. "You could hurt yourself!"

"No worries." He said as he neared the chain fence separating there houses. "I am too awesome to get hurt!" now that Matthew could see him up close he could see he boy was an albino, with pure white hair and dark red eyes that almost looked through the Canadian. "You ready to go yet?" he sounded almost irritated.

Matthew had finely accepted nothing made sense anymore, but that did not keep him from being confused. "Um… go where? What are you talking about?"

The boy began climbing the fence that was not very tall, just big enough to keep Kumajiro inside, and then dropped into Matthew's yard.

"We are going on an awesome adventure to candy mountain~!" the boy grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him down from the window, keeping a tight hold on his hand.

"What- I am not supposed to go places with strangers…" Matthew replied shyly. He trying to pull his hand away but it went unnoticed.

"I am the awesome Gilbert! What's your name?" Gilbert asked.

"…Matthew."

"Well, now we aren't strangers anymore! Come on lets goo!" Gilbert cheered. Gilbert helped (or forced) Matthew and himself over the fence. Matthew struggled a bit but in all honesty he liked getting farther away from sounds in his house.

It was the middle of the night but Matthew enjoyed playing with Gilbert. They climbed the big tree watched the stars and pretended to go to candy mountain. For a little while all fear was forgotten, but it did not last.

"So I told him the obvious answer, it cuz I am awes-"

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked cutting into a story he did not really understand anyway.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I think I should go back home now. My parents will be worried." Matthew turned to look at his house, some how he knew none would cheek on him but he wanted to be there if they did.

Matthew was about to jump the fence when he remembered something. "Hey, why did you throw a rock at me?"

Gilbert blushed a bit but it was hard to spot in the dark. "Well… it is just that, you know… you looked real sad so I… Um... wanted to cheer you up so, I…" that was the first time that night Matthew heard Gilbert stutter.

"So you throw a rock at me to cheer me up?" It was one of the stranger things Matthew had heard.

"It's just um… look, if you ever feel like you are about to cry, come find me instead." Gilbert then let a large grin cover his face. "After all, it is the job of someone as awesome as me to spread that awesomeness!"

Matthew could not help but smile.

Matthew could not sleep that night. He stared blankly at the wall wondering what would happen next. No one ever came to ask him if he was ok. He tried to talk to Alfred again but there was no answer.

In the next months things only got worse, more frequent fights. No one asked how he felt about everything. He never bother to seek his brother company when scared, because he was not there why would he be now? He could not help the silent resentment at his brother that grew, the brother that left him alone. No, that was not true either. He was not alone, not anymore. Now there was someone who would always listen when he cried.

**Hey! This Chapter sucks.**

**Ok if you did not follow (because I am a bad writer) Mattie was mad at al because he was not there for him and he just found out in the last chapter al was just as sad as he was. There will probably be more prucan in next chapter! The stranger thing is from forest Gump and the candy mountain is from charily the unicorn (a pm conversation I am having gave me the idea).**

**If you were wondering about my next story the current votes are…**

**The Heart Program: 3 votes  
****All for You: 2 votes  
****Beautiful soul: 1 vote  
****Lost and Found Again: 1 vote  
****The Darkness inside: 1 vote **

**It looks like the heart program will win but you can still vote in the poll or in a review. PLEASE VOTE! I want to know what you want to read!**

**If you don't understand something feel free to ask! Please review! I don't want to threaten you but I will I got cat and I am not afraid to use there cuteness on yo- yeah I have not idea what I am saying anymore. Please review, fav, story alert, and vote!**


	14. Discovering Love

**My computer is working again! I don't know how I lived without it. I discovered that I NEED my computer to live. It gives off electric waves that keep me alive, this is for real man. Lol Enjoy~**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 13

Discovering Love

The car ride was silent. Matthew shifted nervously in his seat; he could see the worried glances Gilbert kept giving him as if he were glass about to break. He hated knowing that Gilbert was worried about him but he needed time to think things over. Matthew had calmed down a lot by the time Gilbert showed up but he was still trying to figure out his feelings.

For the longest time Matthew resented his brother. They were brothers; they were supposed to support each other. After they moved away from each other Alfred was the one trying so hard to keep on contact. Matthew responded politely but never let him in; he did not want to be close to him brother because he was afraid of the consciences, afraid to be hurt. He really didn't hate his brother, he was just scared.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car stopped in gilberts driveway. His brother Ludwig had bought that house when he feel in love with an Italian man but after his death Gilbert thought it was best to move in with his brother to keep him company.

Gilbert opened the door for Matthew still watching him carefully but not daring to talk for fear of breaking the quite peace that had fallen over them. Once they had settled down in living room Gilbert was about to talk but Matthew spoke first.

"Gil, I need help doing something for my brother." Gilbert looked at him curiously but waited for him to continue. After ignoring his brother and hurting him Mathew could not help but wonder if it was his fault. "He lost it… he was talking to himself." Matthew felt like crying again it was his fault. "I should have been there for him." Matthew did not let a tear slip. This time he would not cry or run away this time. He would be there for his brother.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and relaxed on his quite walk home. _Home_, it is funny but he had begun calling the abandoned house full of ghost his home. Alfred has offered to walk him back but Arthur could tell an excuse for putting off home work better than anyone so he turned down the offer.

He was not sure what he was going to do. He promised Alfred he would teach him to have some common sense, to read the atmosphere and how to talk to people. But in all honestly Arthur was not all that good with people either, he was just a grump high school English teacher with only one real friend and he was a perverted frog.

Arthur did have some skills thought. He could describe things in the most beautiful ways, at least that's what people always told him. He always wanted to be a writer but never quit got around to it.

Really, what had he gotten himself into? He supposed it was fair after all Alfred had done for him, but to his surprise it did not feel like an obligation. He truly wanted Alfred to be happy and for a moment he felt ready to jump in front of a car if it would get the America to smile. It was even better knowing he caused that bright innocent smile, the thought of it made his stomach flutter. Alfred smiled for _him_.

Arthur did a double take. This train of thought was starting to get a little weird, but he didn't necessarily hate it- wait! Um… ok he was confused. One question he was afraid to answer suddenly began buzzing around.

How did he feel about Alfred?

They were friends; that was a fact. But what else? Alfred made his days more enjoyable, he smiled and laughed more he knew that. When he was with Alfred there were not worries and he never felt lonely, but now he felt lonely, Scared, like part of him was missing. He wanted to run back to Alfred, he wanted to be held.

With that last thought he picked up his paces. He needed someone to talk to and the only one that came to his mind was Feliciano.

* * *

Once he got back Arthur was franticly looking for Feliciano. He might have been an idiot but Feliciano was one of the few people Arthur knew as a ghost that would listen to his problem. Arthur finely found him playing cards with Lili. Arthur smiled a bit Feliciano was so kind he always made an effort to keep Lili's mind off her brother, this was clearly another one of those attempts. He felt a little bad about interrupting but he knew he would not calm down till he talked to someone.

"Um, Feliciano?" Arthur asked walking in.

He smiled brightly and waved Arthur in. "Ve~ hello Arthur! How are you?"

Arthur smiled a bit at Lili and greeted her before answering Feliciano. "Quite alright." Feliciano sensed that Arthur was not saying something and let out a quiet 'Ve?' in question. "Feliciano, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Feliciano smiled. Lili got the hint and left politely. Feliciano looked to Arthur expectantly.

Arthur was not sure how to voice his concerns into words, but before he knew it he asked a question completely different than the one he had in mind. "How long do you plan to stay here, and be a ghost?"

Feliciano was suppressed but the question and so was Arthur. Feliciano let a small sad smile cross his lips. "As long as it takes for someone very special to me to be happy again."

"Do you love this person?" Arthur was now curious for Feliciano's response.

"Very much." Feliciano said with that same sad smile.

"But, Feliciano, this person is alive and your not. It could never work out." Arthur hated saying it out loud but he knew it was true.

"Maybe," Feliciano said "but you can't waste love, Arthur." Feliciano kept holding that sorrowful smile and his eyes held more wisdom than any one man should ever have to have. "Love is a wonderful thing Arthur. Maybe the best thing ever, so hold on to it for as long as you can, if you don't you will regret it later."

Arthur hadn't asked the questions he planed to but got more answer than he could have hoped for.

**Ok so you might be wondering what's going on, simply said Matthew thinks al has gone nuts and Arthur is starting to fall for a certain hero. Why dose everyone go to Feliciano for help? Because he is NOT stupid! I hate it when people make him look dumb; he is just a happy person!**

**Thank you for putting up with my computer problems I hope they never happen again! About my other story "The Heart Program", "Lost and Found Again", and "All for You" are tied with 3 votes "Beautiful soul" and "The Darkness inside" both have 2 votes. I will leave it up for another day or two and if it is still a tie I guess I will pick XD**

**What do you think? Review! They make me happy and write faster! So PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, STORY ALERT, AND VOTE!**


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 14! Yay! Lol Enjoy~**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 14

The Truth

"So…" Alfred bit his lip in nervousness. It was unlike Mattie to call him out like this, he said they need to talk about something important, but what could it be? Alfred was worried he had done something wrong. That and Mattie kept staring at him up and down like he was looking for something. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Matthew head popped up when he realized how long they had been sitting in a strange silence. "Right, so, um. Al, how have you been feeling lately?"

_Strange question_ Alfred thought, "Fine."

"Sleeping well?" Mattie asked. His voiced almost sounded like he was hoping that he was sleeping poorly.

"Yeah…"Alfred could see that Mattie was still studying him. "Mattie what's up?" Alfred did not like the way Matthew was avoiding the subject.

Matthew sighed. He might as well say it because talking in circles would not help them. "Alfred before I say anything I want you to know I love you." Alfred was shocked by Matthew's words but he felt so happy hearing them. "You are my brother so I will be here for you thought anything. So how long have you been talking to yourself?"

_What?_ Alfred mind was spinning. What was Mattie talking about? "What?" Alfred asked in a whisper.

"I heard you the other day talking about our parents to no one." Mattie took Alfred's hands. "Al, lot of people have _problems_. It is nothing to be ashamed of. I can help you, and gill will to he is a great guy trust me." Matthew looked Alfred right in the eye. "I just need you to be honest to be about this ok?"

Now Alfred knew what was going on. Matthew had heard him talk to Arthur and now thought he was nuts. Now the only question was how to cover this up. "No Mattie you got it wrong…" _I need a good story fast…_"Um... You see Mattie I was talking to a friend, you don't know him he is from back home, and, um I was on the phone and um… yeah." Alfred bit his lip hoping he was convincing enough.

Matthew sighed and released Alfred's hand. "Why can't you ever take anything seriously? Alfred I am really worried about you! Cant you see that!" Alfred guessed that meant Matthew did not buy his story, and from the looks of it Matthew, the normal quiet Canadian, was really mad. "Talk to me! Tell me the truth! Please Al."

Telling Matthew the truth would only make him believe he was insane even more. Even so, Alfred knew he had a very fragile relationship with his brother, and he don't want to lose him. Not over something like this where they were both trying so hard to do what was right. "Ok I will tell you."

Alfred told a story of meeting a man sitting on a street and being brought into a world of ghost and soul hunters and so many things you would never think of. Matthew stayed quiet the whole time listening to his brothers ever word.

When the story was over, Alfred found something for his hand to fiddle with while he waited Matthew's reaction. "I am not lying." Alfred finally said.

Matthew sighed. "I don't think you are. That is why I am worried."

"So you think I am insane then?"

"Not insane, but-" Matthew started but was cut off

"Yeah, yeah I know what your getting at." Alfred butted in. He was upset his life had just gotten a lot more complicated. "Matthew I know you think I am nuts, so I promise I will go to whatever doctor and whatever else you want me to do, but not yet. Please Mattie I have to do this. I made him a promise I have got to help Arthur get to heaven. If I don't, I won't ever be able to forgive myself."

"Alfred please, you have to understand-" Mattie was cut off again and was starting to get aggravated about that.

"What if I am not crazy?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Everything we have talked bout is based on the assumption I am nuts. What if I am not? What if this is real and there is someone out there right now? I have to save him because he..." Alfred caught himself in min sentence. What had he been about to say? "He is special Mattie and I have to help him."

Alfred looked up to see his brother's reaction and they simply stared at each other for a long moment. "What if this is real?"

"Then I don't know al." Matthew said even quieter than normal. "I just don't know."

Everything had been said now and Alfred hated waiting for his brother's response.

"Ok al" Matthew said with resolve. "But you are going to have to prove to me this is real." Alfred's face lit up. "You have to promise to prove it to me ok?"

"Yeah Mattie" Alfred cheered. "I don't know how but I will I swear!" Alfred could not help but smile. "Hey Mattie?" Alfred asked. "I was wondering this for a while but now I have someone to ask! Why do you think I can see them?"

"Beside the possibly of being insane?" Mattie joked and Alfred rolled his eyes. "I don't know Al but maybe there is still something to be done? Maybe it is something only you can do?" Mattie smiled. "Or you just got lucky."

Alfred laughed. The little jokes they used to make fun of each other reminded him of when they were younger and there was nothing to worry about.

When he went to bed that night, Matthew could not help but wonder. If this is all real, then his brother's heart would surely break and he was not sure he could pick up the pieces. Why does the truth always have to be so complicated?

**I hope they don't seen ooc but I tried and that's all I can do! I am going back to school this week so today is the last day of summer… I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK :'(**

**The poll for my next story is still a tie it is still up so you can vote but I will probably just go with "Lost and found again" because no one bricks the tie! Please vote *puppy dog face* I know I said I would just epic but I have trouble with that… *person that can't make up there mind* peter will probably be in the next chapter along with some usuk fluff! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND STORY ALERT. They really do make me write faster. You have Dark Contrast's nice words to thank for the fast update :D**

**EDIT: Some spelling and grammar edits by 'AnUnknownAdmirer'. Thank you!**


	16. Paradise

**This chapter is crazy late. Sorry I blame my school that is giving me a ton of homework. Arthur's dream in the second segment was really fun to write, don't ask me why, lol. Anyway, enjoy~**

To Touch the Ground

Chapter 15

Paradise

[Unknown POV]

_I am dreaming. Yes, that is the only way to describe this feeling. I live in a dream, day in and day out, this dream is all I see. I am not complaining thought; I love this dream so very, very much. I hope to stay in this dream forever, because he is here._

_If I were to wake up and face reality I would see that there is noting left for me anyways, for I have long since given up hope. Even so, one day when I am fully ready I will disappear from this dream. I wonder what will happen when I am gone._

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance Arthur could hear it, that same sad sound. For a while it could be heard on the distance but it slowly got louder, till it could no longer be ignored. Arthur wondered the blindingly white hallways full of doors that lead to know where, in search of the source of that sound.

As he got further in the bleak corridor, the sound began to bounce off the walls echoing in his head. It was then he knew why the sound was so sad, it was the sound of a crying child and it would break anyone's heart.

Arthur picked up his pace. His heart was racing and he began to wonder what was at the end of this hall way, whatever it was he was scared to face it. Even so he did not have much of a choose, who could leave a child alone to cry?

As the path began to narrow and his frantic running slowed to a stop. There was a door there, exactly like all the ones that he had passed earlier, but somehow, different. Not in appearance or location really, it just felt special, this was where a child had been crying, and it was his fault.

He braced himself, and opened the door. Like all of the other rooms there was noting but a blinding white that consumed you as you enter. But unlike the other rooms there in the center with trembling shoulders was indeed a child, one he recognized too.

"P-peter…"

Arthur listened closely to his brother's cries. He yelled about how unfair it all was and how rejected he felt, but mostly of how much he missed the way things used to be.

There was not comfort Arthur could give, he was died and gone now. "I am so sorry peter, I really am."

* * *

Feliciano hated waking up. Even when he was alive this quark was there, most of the time Ludwig was the only one able to get him up. Even if he hated getting up he loved sunrise. Sometimes if he was luck enough to wake up in time he would watch it while everyone else was still sleeping. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, and to his surprise someone else was watching already.

"ve~ good morning Arthur."

Arthur seemed to have been thing about something quiet deeply because the greeting seemed to surprise him.

Arthur would not have guessed Feliciano was a morning person, but it would not be the first time he would be proved wrong about the small Italian man so he saved his comments.

"What are you doing up so early Arthur?" Feliciano asked as he whipped sleep from his eyes.

"I just had a strange dream is all." Arthur smiled and got down from where he was sitting on the counter. He was never really one for sitting in places besides chairs but there really was a great view out that window.

"ve? What was it about?" Feliciano asked playfully.

"My brother." Arthur answered briefly, some how this was something he wanted to keep inside for at least a little while longer. "But" Arthur smiled softly, "I think things are starting to get brighter." Peter was strong he would make it thought this, Arthur knew that and for the first time since he moved here he felt forgiven.

* * *

Alfred really loved spending time with Arthur. There was something about his grumpy mood that oddly enough made life more cheerful. He spent all his free time looking for an excuse to see Arthur again. Arthur was starting to feel like a drug, and he loved every minute of it.

His brother was still waiting for proof he was real but his brainstorming had no results to speak of. He knew Matthew would never believe a floating cup was not some magic trick. He had run out of ideas and he knew what must be done, he had to tell Arthur about how he messed up.

He had to get more books for school and Arthur wanted to come to find some more books for himself. That was where Alfred decided to break the news, surrounded by Arthur's favorite thing, books.

After Alfred had finished finding the books he need for his school assignment, he went looking for Arthur. He found Arthur in a comply looking chair he shadows of his face lit by the lamp next to him. Somehow he looked almost sad as his eyes moved along the pages of a delicately bound book.

It was a fantasy novel by the looks of the title. Arthur really likes those stories about magic and folklore. Alfred didn't really understand why till just then, and the realization broke his heart.

Arthur was lonely.

When he was at home all alone, He ran away to a book. He ran to a world of magic, so full of life and it must have been a paradise to him. When he was in that world he didn't have to think about the sadness of his own life.

"Arthur!" Alfred waved to his friend. Arthur's eyes shot up at the American with a _'we are in a library, shut up'_ glare. "Come on' Artie, lets go!" Alfred extended his hand to Arthur with a cheery smile.

"Go where?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"Anywhere!" Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him up, literally dragging him out of the library.

Arthur would have put up an argument once outside, but discovered they were still holding hands. Arthur blushed but did not fight the action.

They could figure out a plan for Mattie later, for now Alfred just wanted to make Arthur real life a paradise too.

**Sorry about the lateness. I have had so much homework lately I feel like exploding and school has only just stared! I really should be writing my history paper right now, but I am writing hetalia instead. Well at least they are similar right?**

**I started writing my other story 'lost and found again' if you want to cheek that out, but I warn you there is not much written yet.**

**Thank you 'AnUnknownAdmirer' for your kind review, I update the last chapter with some of your grammar fixes :)**

**That's all for now! Review, fav, story alert you know the drill! :D**

**As an Extra present for you a comversation with clever bot and America (me). Now I am off to write an SA, later! **

User: Sup' I am America.

Cleverbot: South America.

User: No. The United States of America, bro.

Cleverbot: It's not summer at all.

User: Of course it is summer! It is hot out isn't it?

Cleverbot: Is it my fault you are not a redhead?

User: Yeah broski, it is. That's why I hate you.

Cleverbot: You like me because I don't love you?

User: How can you not love the awesomeness that is me?

Cleverbot: I don't know who they are.

User: That's fine. You just need to know me.

Cleverbot: That works.

User: Course it dose! My plans always work! I think we should genetically engineer a hero to protect the earth, but only Japan agreed with me. Is that wak or what bro?

Cleverbot: Are you thinking of a person?

User: No. A moshi.


	17. WILL BE REWRITEN

Hi everyone. It has been a while since I have updated hasn't it? I really am sorry about that. I have been going through some serious personal problems lately and haven't had many chances to write.

**This is not an 'I am dropping this story message'! **When I was ready to write the next chapter, I went back and reread some of my work, and a lot of it stinks :/ I have decided I am a better writer now, then when I started this story (at least I hope so), so I am going to go back and rewrite this story. I believe this story any you my reader deserve my best writing. I will try my hardest to make it better and possibly find myself a beta to help.

I will post the rewrite as a new story so keep your eyes peeled for it! I thank you all for sticking with me this far and I hope to see you all in the rewrite. Also if any of you are an interested beta, or know someone who might be please tell me!

Good bye for now~


End file.
